


Sonrojo

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David blushes for the first time in the history of the planet Earth. Leo decides to have some fun with it. Just a quick drabble I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrojo

**Author's Note:**

> the title means "blush" in spanish.

Leo wraps his arms around David's waist and kisses the side of his neck. "'Morning."

"Someone's cuddly," David says, laughter in his voice. They're standing in the kitchen in Leo's house, David at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. It's almost like it was before, it's almost the same. It's so close and Leo hasn't felt something this familiar in a while.

"It's not like you're complaining," Leo retorts. David laughs a little, mumbles that he's definitely not complaining. He relaxes against Leo, who keeps pressing his lips to David's neck, up behind his ear, trailing down the side. He smiles against his skin, leans his chin onto David's shoulder. "I've missed you, that's all."

David doesn't say anything, just smiles. "Get off me and get me a plate, will you?"

Leo groans for dramatic effect. "Fine. Jesus, Guaje, you always make me do all the work." He reluctantly lets go of David, who laughs and shakes his head, and pulls two plates from a cabinet over the counter. He hands them to David, and he places a few pieces of bacon onto each one carefully.

"Thanks. Hope that wasn't too physically exhausting."

"I can think of some other things that we could do that would take up a little more energy," Leo says, and he grins and winks over at David. He rolls his eyes but he's smiling.

"Later. Eat first." He takes the eggs off the heat, then turns to press his lips to Leo's. He starts to pull back but Leo puts a hand to his jaw, keeps him there for a while longer. David wraps his arms around Leo's waist, pulls him closer, his mouth soft and sweet against Leo's. He decides he likes the feeling of David's soul patch when he kisses him, likes the feeling of David's arms around him like that, likes the feeling of David, period.

They break apart, each a little dazed, and Leo just takes David in for a while. He's changed so much from when they'd first met, aged but in the most perfect, gorgeous way. He looks more mature, more serious, but when he smiles like that at Leo, it's all erased from his face, smile lines around his caramel eyes. Leo reaches up, runs a hand through his black hair, soft and ungelled, and Leo can't help but marvel at how beautiful he is.

Well. Beautiful is an understatement when it comes to David. He's beautiful in every way. And the way David's looking at him now...it's like he never left, it's like nothing changed. But even as Leo watches, he breaks eye contact, looks down, still smiling.

"Oh my God," Leo mutters.

"What?" David asks, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"You're blushing."

"Fuck off," David mutters, smiling as he pulls away a little, turns to get his plate of food.

"You're blushing," Leo repeats in awe. David never blushes, let alone at little things like that. Usually, it's Leo who's blushing. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," David says, rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it," Leo continues, undeterred. He's finding the whole thing very amusing. "What did I do? This is a historic event. History is made through cause and effect. I don't understand."

"Shut up," David warns, but Leo can hear the smile in his voice as he lays the plates on the table.

"Is this a new thing, Guaje? Are you just gonna blush every time you kiss me now? Do I make you... _weak_?" Leo asks, laughing. He usually never teases David - he barely has anything to tease him for. Cool, composed David, not a hair out of place.

"Having a good laugh, are you?" David says, turning back and rolling his eyes, the hint of a smile on his face. "Bet you're having loads of fun right now."

"You're still blushing," Leo says, ignoring David. He catches his hands, pulls him close, kisses him quickly. "I never get to make fun of you. This is a rare occasion. I plan to take full advantage."

"I'm not blushing," David mutters darkly. "I don't blush."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up."

"Nope, I think you deserve a little more-" and Leo doesn't even get to finish his sentence before David shoves him into a wall and kisses him hard, stealing every last breath from his lungs, every last beat from his heart, every last thought from his brain and Leo finds himself thinking that he would let David have all of it, he would let David take everything. He tangles his hands in David's hair, pulling him closer and he doesn't want a centimeter between them, wants to get rid of these stupid layers of clothes separating him and David, wants to feel every single inch of David's skin again and again.

David breaks away to press his lips to Leo's jaw, down to the side of his neck, and he bites down just enough, just the way he knows Leo likes it. Leo moans low in his throat, and David pulls back, Leo's hips in his hands. The look on his face is - Leo doesn't even know how to describe it, he just knows that David wants him and he won't wait until later, he wants him _now_ just like Leo wants David. He just stares at Leo, like he's trying to memorise him, like he can't get enough of him.

Then he says, "now look who's blushing," and Leo feels a laugh find its way into the moan that he lets out into David's mouth.


End file.
